kingdom_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Raider-skills
This is the Raider skill tree of the Class Hawker, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Combat Weapon Mastery LVL:1-18 {Type:Passive} (Knuckle Mastery required) : Increase Attack Power when equipped with a Combat Weapon. *Combo Slash LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Combat Weapon Mastery,Triple Slash required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Increase Attack Power when equipped with a Combat Weapon. *Phoenix Slash LVL:1- {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Combat Weapon Mastery,Combo Slash required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Inflict an incredibly quick attack at an enemy. *Mystic Knife LVL:1-4 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Combat Weapon Mastery,Venom Knife required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Summon a knife of magical energy when thrown at an enemy, it will send them to sleep and lower their ability to dodge. *Advanced Katar Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Combat Weapon Mastery,Katar Mastery required) : Increases Attack Speed when equipped with a Katar. *Plasma Falcon LVL:1-4 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Advanced Katar Mastery,Flame Hawk required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Summon a flaming falcon to attack an enemy. *Cloaking LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Advanced Katar Mastery,Stealth required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Blend into your surroundings to attack enemies without being detected. *Crazy-style Slash LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Advanced Katar Mastery,Katar Upper required;Katar required) : Attack an enemy with a violent Katar strike, lowering their defenses. *Critical Accordance LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Ally} (Crazy-style Slash required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Greatly increase the target's Critical attack rate. *Screw Attack LVL:1-4 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Crazy-style Slash required;Katar required) : Spin your body while wielding a Katar to cause critical damage to an enemy. *Vicious Accordance LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Ally} (Screw Attack required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Increase the target's Attack Power. *Precision Slash LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Critical Accordance,Vicious Accordance required) : Your accuracy is increased through precision slash training. *Flame Slash LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Combat Weapon Mastery,Advanced Katar Mastery required;Katar required) : Imbue equipped Katar with fire energy in an attack that will burn its target. *Advanced Dual Weapon Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Combat Weapon Mastery,Dual Weapon Mastery required) : Increase Attack Power when equipped with a Dual Wield weapon. *Circle Break LVL:1-4 {Type:Area Effect Attack(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Advanced Dual Weapon Mastery,Spiral Kick required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Attack enemies surrounding you by spinning and kicking. *Evasive Guard LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Advanced Dual Weapon Mastery,Mirror Phantasm required;Katar/Dual Swords required) : Temporarily enhance your Defense Power and Dodge Rate. *Quick-style Assault LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Advanced Dual Weapon Mastery,Dividing Cleave required;Dual Swords required) : Attack so quickly that your blades can almost cut through time and space. *Mental Storm LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Hostile Character} (Quick-style Assault required;Dual Swords required) : Confuse a target to decrease its Accuracy Rate. *Bloody Assault LVL:1-4 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Quick-style Assault required;Dual Swords required) : Drill into your enemy to Inflict a huge amount of damage and consume a portion of their HP. *Enfeelblement LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Hostile Character} (Bloody Assault required;Dual Swords required) : Cause confusion to a target decreasing its Movement Speed. *Precision Assault LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Mental Storm,Enfeelblement required) : Your accuracy is increased through precision assault training. *Freezing Assault LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Combat Weapon Mastery,Advanced Dual Weapon Mastery required;Dual Swords required) : Imbue equipped Dual Wield weapons with ice energy in an attack that will reduce an enemy's Attack Speed.